Transfigurando um coração
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: -HIATUS- ºAlbusMinervaº Todos nós conhecemos o Dumbledore diretor e a McGonagall professora. Mas nada sabemos do Dumbledore professor e da McGonagall aluna! Descobriremos esse segredo?
1. Capítulo I

* * *

_**N.A.**____Não me batam! __xD__dhaushduashduashduashduas__ Mas eu tenho esta idéia há tempos!  
Um capítulo pequeninho só pra começar! __;D__ Devo continuar?_

___→ __Tash __LeBeau_

* * *

___**Sinopse: **__Todos nós conhecemos o Diretor Albus Dumbledore. Todos nós conhecemos a Professora Minerva McGonagall. Mas nenhum de nós sabe como os dois se conheceram. Nenhum de nós sabe como Minerva era como aluna de Hogwar__t__s, nem como Dumbledore era como professor de Transfigurações. Que tal desvendar este segredo?  
_

* * *

___**Capítulo I – Senhoras e Senhores, **__**com vocês...**__** Minnie Mac**_

___**  
Maio de 1938**_

Minerva McGonagall estava voando. Os seus braços estavam abertos e o seu corpo sobrevoava as verdes planícies e colinas da Escócia. A neblina era como um delicado véu gelado que resvalava por seu peito, tornando aquela experiência ainda mais agradável. Havia cervos e corças pastando sob o sol poente, completamente ignorantes de que um ser humano estava sobrevoando as suas cabeças.

Ela se sentia livre, como uma águia que poderia perder-se em todo aquele enorme e vasto mundo, sem importar-se para onde ia ou se algo a esperava. Era apenas ela e nada mais. Não havia horários e Minerva poderia conhecer todo o mundo. Ali, voando, ninguém poderia vê-la, ninguém poderia encontrá-la. E ela queria sentir-se ainda mais livre!

O seu vôo tornou-se ainda mais veloz e ela rumou em direção ao poente, os seus olhos incrivelmente não se feriam diante da intensa luminosidade da enorme esfera alaranjada e quente. Apenas lhe aumentava o desejo de seguir em frente, chegar ao mar e atravessá-lo, continuando numa trilha sem fim, para até onde as suas forças agüentassem sustentá-la.

A costa escocesa surgiu à sua frente. As ondas turbulentas e altas se chocando violentamente contra o alto rochedo. Para Minerva era tudo magnífico, pois, adiante dela, estava o infinito, descortinando-se em um leque infinitos de possibilidades, descobertas, sonhos...

_— __Minnie..._

E Minerva atravessaria cada canto desse infinito azul e magnífico. Ninguém jamais a alcançaria. Ela era livre sim, e para fazer o que quiser. Ela chegaria até o fim de todos os lugares que jamais havia visto. Seria a mais completa das pessoas...

_— __Minerva!_

Mas, de repente, o mar pareceu aproximar-se mais dela. Para o horror de Minerva, ela reparou que estava perdendo altitude! O que estava acontecendo afinal de contas?! Parecia que estava perdendo o dom de voar! Alguém a estava puxando para baixo! Mas ela queria voar! Queria! Iria atravessar o oceano e ninguém iria detê-la! Ninguém! Ninguém...

— SRTA. MCGONAGALL!

O susto que Minerva tomou foi tão grande que o seu corpo adormecido escorregou da cadeira e foi encontrar o chão, para a explosão de risos de toda a sala. Ainda muito sonolenta, a garota sentou-se no chão e esfregou os olhos, abafando um enorme bocejo. A primeira coisa que viu com precisão foi um par de sapatos velhos e gastos. Os seus olhos negros foram subindo e ela encontrou pernas._Deveras interessante!_, ela pensou, sarcasticamente. O seu olhar continuou a subir. Depois das pernas ela encontrou um tronco, dois braços e, enfim uma cabeça velha, cheia de pêlos brancos e com uma expressão nada satisfeita.

Colocando o seu mais inocente e convincente sorriso nos lábios, Minerva exclamou, em alto e bom som:

— Prof. Binns! O senhor por aqui! Que agradabilíssima surpresa! – ela não se levantou, continuando a fitá-lo de baixo. – O que faz em tão belo dia por estas bandas?

Toda a sala continuou a rir abafadamente e o rosto do professor começou a corar-se. Binns crispou as mãos e seus lábios formaram um perigoso esgar.

— Vejamos, o que eu faria em minha sala de aula, Srta. McGonagall?

Minerva abraçou os joelhos, se recusando a sair do chão. Sua face assumiu um tom decididamente pensativo enquanto o seu olhar lançava-se direto para o teto, seus lábios contorcidos para um dos lados. Quando ela ficou mais de dez segundos naquela posição, Binns cruzou os braços e começou a bater com pé no chão, rápida e irritantemente. A garota finalmente voltou a encará-lo.

— Realmente não faço idéia do que o Sr. poderia fazer aqui, Sr. Binns! Ensinar é que não é! – o rosto do professor empalideceu-se. – Talvez... Uma sessão de relaxamento, eu suponho? Se for, devo dizer que os resultados são excelentes! Tive um sono reparador!

A palidez de Binns tornou-se, no mesmo instante, vermelhidão enquanto ele encarava o rosto convencido e superior da garota aos seus pés. De vermelho, o seu rosto foi começando a atingir um tom de roxo e ninguém iria se impressionar se fumaça começasse a sair de seus ouvidos. O sorriso de Minerva só se ampliava, para o aumento da fúria do professor.

— Detenção, McGonagall. – ele sibilou entredentes, quase ofegante, seus olhinhos foscos cintilando em raiva. – Menos dez pontos para Gryffindor e se retire da minha sala neste mesmo instante!

Minerva nem sequer pestanejou. Levantou-se, com todo o seu orgulho intacto e fez uma enorme e exagerada reverência ao professor. As pessoas ao redor temeram que ele a agredisse, mas Binns mantivera-se imóvel, apenas o seu queixo tremia. A menina sorriu, e acrescentou, enquanto caminhava para fora da sala.

— Prof. Binns, o senhor realmente é muito gentil! Obrigada por me proporcionar um agradável fim de tarde sem a falação de um velho asmático! – ela virou-se ao batente da porta e deu uma risadinha baixa, sussurrando. – Mesmo você sendo um velho asmático, Binns, confesso que o senhor mora em meu coração! – Binns fechou os olhos, o roxo de seu rosto começando a tornar-se verde quando ela fez menção de partir, mas novamente voltou. – Pensando melhor... Não. Você não mora no meu coração! – Minerva McGonagall piscou e desapareceu pela porta.

Enquanto Binns ainda arfava, olhando por onde ela havia desaparecido, a sala de aula explodiu em palmas e vivas e risadas, todos claramente aprovando as palavras da garota. Binns fechou os olhos e virou-se, caminhando de volta para a sua mesa, fingindo não ouvir os aplausos. A garota que estava sentada ao lado de Minerva sorriu, como que já acostumada àquilo e disse em voz baixa e em tom solene enquanto Binns rabiscava no quadro negro:

- Senhoras e senhores, com vocês: _Minnie Mac..._

– **× **–

_Nome:_ Minerva Amabilia McGonagall. _Idade:_ 12 anos. _Casa:_ Gryffindor. Ano: 1º Ano.

Mas nada disso descreveria o que Minerva realmente era. A palavra que os professores mais usavam quando o assunto "Minerva McGonagall" vinha à tona era: _problema_. Pois sim, a garota era a personificação da palavra. Desde o primeiro momento em que colocara os pés no castelo isso ficou bem claro para o corpo docente. Afinal, qual calouro faria uma grande reverência, balançando o Chapéu Seletor, logo após ser selecionado? Ninguém sabia de um precedente como esse. Mas Minerva McGonagall o criou.

Durante as primeiras semanas de aula, todos acharam que a sua incrível exibição durante o banquete de início de ano letivo havia sido um caso isolado. Minerva se mostrara uma excelente aluna, bastante astuta e aparentemente comportada. Mas assim que a segunda semana de estudos teve início os desastres envolvendo-a começaram. Debochar dos professores era apenas a menor das confusões que Minerva arranjara. O professor de Poções, Horace Slughorn que diga! Ele recebera de Minerva uma Azaração das Pernas Presas durante uma de suas aulas. Ele fora a piada da escola durante os dois meses seguintes.

Não havia o que segurasse a pequena Minerva. Já havia batido o recorde de detenções que um aluno do primeiro ano já havia recebido. Quinze até o mês de maio, para sermos mais exatos. E também perdera mais pontos para Gryffindor do que qualquer outro aluno.

Em compensação, ganhara outros tantos. Nenhum dos professores podia negar que a garota era um pequeno gênio. Não precisa ouvir mais do que uma vez a forma cabalística de um feitiço para aprendê-lo e realizá-lo com perfeição. As únicas dificuldades que ela tinha eram em Poções e Transfigurações. O que os professores dessas matérias aproveitavam muito bem para humilhá-la e dar o troco dos maus tratos que sofriam das mãos da doce garota.

Entre os alunos, Minerva era a aluna do primeiro ano mais comentada. Os seus companheiros de série simplesmente admiravam e seguiam os seus passos por onde ela fosse. Os alunos mais velhos dividiam-se entre incredulidade e confusão. Nenhum deles ainda achava possível que aquela menina realmente existisse. Mas Minerva McGonagall era bem real sim. E exatamente da maneira em que acaba de ser descrita.

– **× **–

Depois de ser expulsa da sala de aula de História da Magia, Minerva realmente não sabia para onde ir ou o que fazer. Sua bolsa havia ficado na sala de aula, nem se interessara em pegá-la. Sua amiga, Cassiopeia a traria para ela, certamente. Binns realmente lhe estragara o humor. Ela estava tendo um sonho realmente maravilhoso antes de ele ter a falta de educação de acordá-la. Será que ele não tinha o menor respeito? Não sabia que era muito feio e de mau gosto acordar pessoas adormecidas?

— A mãe dele não deve ter lhe dado educação alguma! – ela resmungou quando saiu para os jardins do castelo.

Maio já estava no fim e o verão parecia ter chegado bem mais cedo naquele ano. O sol estava tão forte que Minerva sentiu uma imensa vontade de jogar-se dentro do lago. Mas, ao invés disso, ela caminhou, displicentemente, em direção ao campo de Quadribol. Tirou sua capa e jogou-a por cima do ombro enquanto olhava pequenos pontos vermelhos voando de um lado para o outro. O time de sua casa parecia estar fazendo um treino de despedida antes que as férias de verão começassem. Afinal, era o último ano de um dos artilheiros do time. _E ano que vem eu serei a nova..._, ela acrescentou-se em pensamento, enquanto subia as escadas da arquibancada, até o ponto mais alto do estádio.

Os jogadores nem deram por ela, continuaram o seu treino no mesmo ritmo. Minerva adorava o esporte. Desde que era uma menininha e o seu pai a levava aos estádios, para ver os jogos do Montrose Magpies, tornando-a uma torcedora inveterada do time e fã insaciável do esporte. Ainda estava inconformada por não ter entrado no time por ser "nova demais" e, isso foi o que mais a irritou, por ser uma _menina_. Mas no ano seguinte eles iriam ver só uma coisa... A se iriam!

Ela fez um pequeno travesseiro com a sua capa e colocou-a sobre o assento, deitando a cabeça sobre ele ainda olhando os sete jogadores de um lado para o outro. Ela suspirou, sua longa saia balançando contra a brisa que vinha de encontro a ela. E, sem que ela percebesse, já havia adormecido.

– _**× **_–

— Há! Eu sabia que iria encontrá-la aqui!

Minerva abriu os olhos devagar, pronta para azarar quem quer que fosse. Já era a segunda vez no dia que a acordavam de um bom sonho. Do mesmo sonho. E já estava realmente cansada disso. Mas logo reconheceu Cassiopeia, o seu sorriso bobinho estampado na face, parecendo realmente encantada de ter encontrado a amiga. Minerva soltou o punho da varinha e soltou um gemido quando se sentou no banco de madeira. Surpreendeu-se quando reparou que o céu já estava quase escuro. Havia dormido tanto assim? O time de Quadribol nem estava mais ali.

— Trouxe minhas coisas? – Minerva suspirou, olhando para os olhinhos azuis da menina, que estavam presos em seu rosto.

Como o esperado, Cassiopeia havia pegado a mochila de Minerva e trazido até ela. Quando pegou de volta seus pertences, Minerva sequer agradeceu. Mas a sua amiga não se ofendeu. Já estava bem mais acostumada com isso depois de quase um ano convivendo com Minerva McGonagall. Depois de algum tempo, Minerva até começava a tornar-se previsível.

— Você deixou o professor Binns realmente irritado desta vez. – Cassiopeia disse, em voz baixa, desviando o olhar do rosto de Minerva. – Nunca o vi passar tanto dever. Nunca vou conseguir terminar até a semana que vem!

Minerva riu, descontraída e levantou-se, espreguiçando-se.

— Eu lhe ajudarei, não se preocupe. – ela piscou. – E vou deixá-lo ainda mais irritado quando ele tiver que me dar um dez para esse dever gigante.

— Eu não entendo porque você faz isso, Minnie! – Cassiopeia riu, se levantando e seguindo a outra, que já descia as escadas da arquibancada.

Ela não disse nada imediatamente. Parecia pensar na resposta. Mas já há muito tempo sabia o porquê não dava a menor paz a nenhum dos professores de Hogwarts ou qualquer outro funcionário.

— Porque não tem nada mais divertido para se fazer!

Cassiopeia riu da resposta, mas não discutiu. Tinha que admitir que não havia nada mais divertido do que ver Minerva McGonagall caçoando com os professores que não faziam idéia de como respondê-la, sem perder a classe. Ela amava os momentos passados ao lado daquela que já era a sua melhor amiga. Haviam-na feito esquecer-se de todos os seus problemas. Principalmente os seus problemas com os Slytherins. Minerva conseguira fazer um pequeno grupo de garotos do quarto ano da Casa da Cobra perderem a compostura quando ousaram chamá-la de Sangue-Ruim em frente à Minerva.

Elas atravessavam em direção às portas do castelo quando Minerva parou e Cassiopeia quase trombou às suas costas por estar tão distraída em pensamentos.

— O que foi?

Minerva apontou um ponto meio ao longe.

— Quem é aquele?

Olhando na direção em que Minerva apontava, Cassiopeia viu, muito distante, próximo às portas que levavam ao Saguão de Entrada do castelo, um homem alto, mas quase indistinguível àquela distância. Mas não lembrava à Cassiopeia ninguém que ela conhecesse. Ela encolheu os ombros mas teve que falar a sua opinião ao perceber que Minerva não a estava olhando.

— Não faço a menor idéia.

— Não parece ninguém que eu conheça. – Minerva disse, colocando em palavras a mesma coisa que Cassiopeia havia pensado. Então um sorriso malvado surgiu em seus lábios. – Talvez você não tenha que fazer a sua tarefa de História da Magia, Cassie. Com sorte, Prof. Binns acaba de se demitir e aquele pode ser o seu substituto!

Cassiopeia não pôde deixar de rir quando as suas voltaram a andar, Minerva rindo com ela.

— Não somos tão sortudas assim, Minnie, não aposte nisso! AH! Por falar em sorte... – Cassiopeia deu um tapa na própria testa, se lembrando de algo. – Binns lhe mandou isto.

Minerva pegou o pedaço de pergaminho que Cassiopeia lhe estendia e leu rapidamente o que havia escrito ali em letras miúdas e trêmulas. Ele certamente ainda estava com raiva quando escreveu o bilhete com a hora e o local da detenção de Minerva. Com o rosto incrédulo, virou-se para Cassiopeia, mostrando-lhe o bilhete.

— E o que_ isso_ tem a ver com sorte, Cassiopeia?

— Tem tudo a ver com a _falta_ de sorte, Minerva! – Cassiopeia devolveu e, deu uma incontrolável risada. – Só não sei se sua ou de quem irá supervisioná-la!

Mas, quando viu o olhar afiado de Minerva, teve que certeza absoluta que a falta de sorte era do pobre professor Slughorn, que iria instruí-la em como fazer compotas em conserva de ovas de rãs siamesas.

* * *


	2. Capítulo II

* * *

_**N.A.: **____Eu nem __**creio**__ que eu tive mais de uma __Review__ pra esse primeiro capítulo! O.o ºabsolutamente __chocadaº__ Foram quatro na FF e um na __FeB__. xD__ Eu não esperava toda essa boa aceitação assim não! Mas... EU FICO MUIIIIIIIIIITO FELIZ__ \o/ ºTash pulando e dando gritos de __vivaº__hudahsudhasudhasuhduasdhuas_

___Como o que eu prometi lá na __**Imortal**__, aqui está o segundo capítulo da __**TUC! **__\o/ __E antes de 2008, isso é que é bom! __;D__ Eu não sei o que vocês acharam desse capítulo, mas espero que gostem. __;D__ Quero só esclarecer uma coisa antes de responder as __Reviews__: Eu não estou nem aí pro que a maldita da J. Killer falou! __xD__ Pra mim o Dumbledore __**não**__ é gay e ponto! Como diz a descrição da Comunidade __**"Dumbledore não é gay"**__, a Rowling tinha cheirado pó de __flu__ quando falou isso, fumou folha de mandrágora, bebeu __whisky__ de fogo com __narguilés__Hduashduashduashduhs__ Mas, como eu gosto de ser Cannon, eu vou até comentar algo sobre o "amor" que o Dumbledore sentiu pelo __Grindewald__ no decorrer da __Fic__, Ok? __;D__Agora, vou responder os __Reviews__! \o/_

___**Adsartha**__** Black: **____Estou continuando e devo confessar que estou __**muito**__ animada! º-º Os primeiros capítulos vão ser só de apresentações, por isso podem deixar um pouco a desejar. O que eu quero mostrar mesmo nesses primeiros capítulos é como os dois eram antes de se conhecer, saca? A Personalidade, e __tals__;D__ Espero que continue gostando da __fic__! Beijo! __;D_

_____**anachan: **____Continuei, tá bom assim? __;D__ Vou comentar sobre a Minerva na próxima resposta ao __Review__;P__ Espero que continue lendo! __;D__ Beijos! __;D_

_______**Ms**____**Slainte:**____ HÁ! Minha beta linda e querida! º-º __hduasdhuasdhuas__ Ainda nem acredito que arranjei uma beta. Agora vou te __encher__ o saco pro resto da vida! __xD__Anyway__... Eu __**nunca**__ achei que a Minerva houvesse nascido certinha como ela é nos livros sabe? Prova disso é a maneira como ela age durante os jogos de Quidditch! Completamente solta__ E você acha mesmo que alguém que nasceu certinha ia ajudar o __Peeves__ (Pirraça pra quem não sabe __xD__Hduashdusahduashdua__ Pra mim a Minerva era o capeta em Hogwarts! __xD__ Mas, acompanhando a __fic__, vão saber como ela ficou uma senhora politicamente correta! __;D__ Beijos, moça que eu adoro! __;D__ Te vejo no MSN! __;P_

___________**isahp**____: Olá__ \o/ Olha, pros meus padrões, eu bati o meu recorde de rapidez! O.o Eu geralmente demoro décadas para postar capítulo novo! __xD__hduashduashudahsudasu__ Olha, eu coloquei o meu MSN no meu perfil, qualquer coisa que precisar me manda um e-mail ou me adiciona que farei o possível para auxiliá-la, certo? __;D__ Não te adicionei no MSN porque o seu e-mail não veio na __Review__, a não aceita! __-.__-" __hduashdusahduas__ Beijos e boa sorte ;D_

_____________E a todas vocês que leram, gostaram e não deixaram __Review__, muito obrigada também! º-º Agora, __deixa __eu dar um __Ctrl__+C / __Ctrl__+V na __**Imortal**__, para a minha mensagem de fim de ano! __xD_

_____________Como eu não vou postar mais nada __aqui __pelo resto do ano, vou deixar aqui o __meu muitíssimo obrigada__ a todas vocês que me acompanharam esse ano. Eu desejo a todas vocês um ótimo e maravilhoso Natal, como muitos presentes, muita amizade, muito amor e muito peru! __xD__ E, para o Ano Novo, muita festa, muita sorte em 2008, muito dinheiro (principalmente! __xD__ Zoeira...), muito amor, saúde e vida! Que todos os nossos sonhos se tornem realidade_

_____________São os mais sinceros desejos desta que está por trás da Tash (Jaqueline!) a todos vocês, seus amigos e familiares! __;D__ Um grande beijo desta que adora todas vocês, mesmo sem conhecê-las, pois vocês já são parte da minha história!_

_____________FELIZ 2008_

___________→ __Tash __LeBeau__ (Jaqueline)_

_____________E, com vocês, o último capítulo de 2007!  
_

* * *

_____________**Capítulo **__**I**__**I – **__**De volta à Hogwarts**__**, porém...**_

Albus Dumbledore parou diante do gigantesco portão que dava acesso aos terrenos de Hogwarts. Sua mão apertou com mais força a alça de sua mala e ele engoliu em seco, estranhamente nervoso. Levou a mão livre ao pescoço e massageou-o se sentindo cada vez mais desconfortável. Não fazia sentido algum esse nervosismo. Afinal, não fora ali em Hogwarts que ele vivera por sete anos uma das fases mais felizes de sua vida? Por que, agora que estava de volta, ele sentia aquele arrepio percorrendo a sua espinha?

As estátuas de javalis alados pareciam observá-lo de seus postos eternos e ainda assim Albus não se movia. Em sua mente ele se perguntava se estava fazendo mesmo a coisa certa. Ensinar... Depois de quarenta anos se aperfeiçoando, conhecendo o desconhecido, explicando o inexplicável parecia uma nonsense fazer algo tão simples como lecionar. Qualquer um teria escolhido procurar um cargo maior e de grande destaque. Mas não Albus.

Afastando todos esses pensamentos, Albus finalmente atravessou os portões da propriedade, que haviam se aberto para ele. Com uma das mãos no bolso, ele subiu pela trilha de tijolos antigos, observando a magnífica silhueta do castelo surgir recortando o céu alaranjado do fim de tarde. Um incontrolável sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Havia se esquecido de como gostava daquele lugar. E agora estava de volta.

Os jardins pareciam estar completamente desertos quando Albus o atravessou, sua mente enchendo-se de preciosas lembranças de sua juventude naquele lugar, tardes incrivelmente divertidas na companhia de Elphias Doge e Harrison Potter. Grandes tempos, quando ele não tinha nenhuma preocupação a não ser destacar-se entre os outros, quando havia outros para cuidar de seus problemas.

Mas os tempos haviam mudado. Haviam mudado quarenta anos atrás. E isso era algo que ele não gostava de se lembrar.

Quando Albus passou pelas grandes portas de carvalho que davam no Saguão de Entrada ele teve de parar para admirar o que não via há tantos anos. Era como voltar para casa depois de uma viagem extremamente longa e exaustiva. Ouvindo o som abafado de vozes que vinha do Salão Principal e vendo alguns fantasmas passeando pelo alto de sua cabeça, Albus finalmente começou a sentir aquele grande nervosismo e insegurança deixando o seu corpo, como se apenas a atmosfera do castelo de Hogwarts já tivesse um efeito rejuvenescedor sobre qualquer um. Algo que Albus jamais duvidaria.

Ele voltou a andar, dirigindo-se à escadaria mármore que levava aos andares superiores. Incontáveis vezes havia subido aquelas mesmas escadas, rumo à sua Sala Comunal. E agora as subia de novo. Mas desta vez o seu destino era outro. Se ainda estivesse em 1885 subiria até o sétimo andar, mas parou logo no segundo, ouvindo o sussurro dos quadros que o acompanhavam, todos se perguntando a mesma coisa: _"É mesmo ele?... Ele está de volta?!"_ Albus quase riu quando um velho frade tropeçou em sua própria batina na pressa de acompanhar e ver direito aquele homem tão particular que caminhava displicentemente pelo corredor.

Parou defronte à gárgula de pedra que era a entrada para a sala do diretor do castelo, o seu destino. Mas... _Qual era a senha mesmo? Ele me disse na carta_, resmungou em pensamento, olhando para o teto e coçando o queixo. Era algo de comer, tinha certeza. Mas... Devia ter guardado a carta e trazido no bolso.

— A senha é "fudge". – disse uma voz aguda às costas de Albus.

Virando-se, Albus deu de cara com o diretor de Hogwarts, Armando Dippet, um homem pequeno e de aparência frágil, quase sem nenhum cabelo na cabeça achatada. Ele sorria radiante ao fitar Albus que estendeu a mão, que logo foi apertada com força por Dippet.

— Que bom que finalmente chegou! – Dippet exclamou, indo até a gárgula e dizendo a senha. Ele continuou falando quando colocou os pés na escada em espiral, seguido de Albus, ambos sendo levados devagar até o alto. – Meu plano era recebê-lo no portão, mas Binns ficou se lamentando comigo até agora. Certamente se lembra do professor Binns, não é? – Albus aquiesceu com a cabeça. Como se esquecer das aulas mais entediantes de sua vida escolar? – Parece que ela aprontou novamente. Logo Slughorn deve aparecer para tentar convencer-me a livrá-lo de supervisionar a detenção dela. Slughorn é novo, como você. Vai gostar de conhecê-lo.

Albus sentiu vontade de perguntar quem _"ela"_ era, mas haviam chegado ao fim da escada e Dippet abria a porta de seu escritório. Há quantos anos não visitava aquele lugar... Ele suspirou, sorrindo para alguns dos quadros pendurados às paredes, que o cumprimentavam com leves acenos de cabeça. Ali Albus também era bem conhecido no castelo. Na época em que visitara a sala do diretor, Dippet ainda era o professor de Herbologia e a cadeira na qual ele se sentava naquele momento era ocupada por um senhor muito ostentoso e orgulhoso, porém muito inteligente chamado Mordechai Nequam. Agora, Mordechai estava pendurado em um quadro à esquerda de Dippet, aparentando estar profundamente adormecido.

Dippet apontou para a cadeira logo em frente de sua mesa e Dumbledore sentou-se ali de pronto, descansando sua mala ao lado. Ele ajeitou os óculos em forma de meia-lua mais pra cima do nariz torto e juntou as mãos sobre o colo, esperando que Dippet começasse a falar. O que não demorou.

— Nem consigo acreditar que você realmente aceitou o meu convite, Dumbledore! – Dippet exclamou, passando um lenço rendado na careca suada. – Imagine... Eu achei que você preferiria ir para o Ministério!

Curvando-se um pouco para frente, Albus deu um sorriso de lado e falou pela primeira vez desde que pôs os pés dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

— Como já disse a você e a muitas pessoas do Ministério da Magia, professor Dippet, a carreira Ministerial simplesmente não me interessa. Acho que a vida em Hogwarts será bem mais interessante do que a vida dentro de um escritório.

O diretor sorriu radiante. Mas logo seu sorriso sumiu e ele suspirou, achando que o homem à sua frente ainda poderia mudar de idéia. Afinal, ele ainda não sabia o que teria de enfrentar nos próximos meses. Será que ele suportaria?

— Obrigado por responder tão rapidamente, Dumbledore. – continuou, agora escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. – Nosso professor de Transfigurações, veja você... – ele deu uma risadinha nervosa e outro suspiro. – Ele não agüentou a pressão, sabe?

— Não creio que lecionar Transfigurações seja algo tão ruim assim. – Albus arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando as palavras de Dippet. O antigo professor de Transfigurações de Albus nunca reclamara de pressão no trabalho que ele se lembrasse.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio enquanto Dippet tentava imaginar como dizer a Dumbledore sobre qual era o tipo de pressão que o outro professor havia passado. Devia haver um jeito de dizer sem assustá-lo. Mas não conseguiu pensar em nenhum outro jeito de lhe falar que não fosse dizendo a verdade.

— É melhor eu já lhe deixe ciente do que vai ter que enfrentar, Dumbledore. – Dippet declarou, em tom mais sério, secando novamente a testa. – Assim você pode desistir logo se quiser e eu começarei logo a procurar outro professor.

— E por que eu desistiria? – Albus franziu as sobrancelhas. Aquela conversa com Armando Dippet estava ficando cada vez mais estranha.

Dippet ficou em silêncio novamente, mas dessa vez foi por menos tempo. Ele apoiou os braços sobre sua mesa e começou a brincar inconscientemente com uma pena gasta, enquanto dizia vagarosamente, sem olhar Albus.

— Digamos que... Tem algo que está causando muitos problemas aos professores. Ou melhor. _Alguém._ – ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram o olhar confuso de Dumbledore. – O nome dela é McGonagall. Está no primeiro ano. É o demônio encarnado! – desabafou com uma certa nota de desespero na voz. – Foi por causa dela que o professor de Transfigurações se demitiu. É por causa dela que a maioria dos professores está ficando louca! Ela é... Incontrolável!

A boca de Albus entreabriu-se levemente e ele teve que controlar a louca vontade de rir que lhe surgiu. Então essa tal McGonagall era a tal _"ela"_ que Dippet dissera que havia aprontado. Mas seu cérebro se negava a acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. Um professor experiente havia se demitido por não suportar uma menininha de onze anos?! Era certamente hilário e a sua curiosidade começava a atiçar-se.

— O que essa... Hum... McGonagall? O que essa menina faz? – perguntou, tentando manter a expressão o mais tranqüila e séria possível.

— Ela atormenta a todos! – Dippet exclamou, exasperado. Parecia querer desabafar aquilo com alguém há muito tempo. – Humilha! Satiriza! Ironiza! – ele suspirou e curvou-se para frente, sua voz se tornando um sussurro. – Seu maior passatempo é azarar o professor poções quando ele está distraído.

Isso foi mais do que Albus podia suportar. A gargalhada escapou de seus lábios incontrolavelmente e ele riu gostosamente, não se importando com a expressão chocada de Dippet, nem que o rosto do diretor havia corado furiosamente. Não conseguia imaginar uma menina de onze anos azarando um bruxo formado. Foi só depois de quase um minuto rindo e com um pigarro incomodado de Dippet que Albus procurou controlar-se, secando o canto dos olhos e procurando por tudo voltar a aparentar seriedade.

— Perdoe-me. – Albus deu ainda uma risadinha antes de pigarrear e seu rosto tornar-se impenetravelmente sério. – O senhor dizia...

— Não se deixe levar pelas aparências, Dumbledore. – Dippet continuou, ainda muito corado. – McGonagall pode parecer muito inocente à primeira vista. Mas ela vai te dar _muito_ trabalho, pode ter certeza.

— Saberei como lidar com ela, não se preocupe. – declarou, sinceramente. Albus simplesmente tinha jeito com as pessoas. Por que seria diferente com uma garota problema?

— Ela é de Gryffindor. – o diretor acrescentou, como se isso pudesse abalar o sorriso confiante de Albus e a declaração que outro havia acabado de fazer. – Como coordenará a Casa provavelmente terá de ouvir reclamações diárias dos outros professores a respeito de McGonagall.

— Minha audição estará disponível vinte e quatro horas por dia para ouvi-las.

Dippet respirou fundo, mais tranqüilo. Pelo menos Dumbledore não havia saído correndo. _Por enquanto._ O diretor abriu uma gaveta à sua mesa e de lá tirou um pedaço de pergaminho novo. Com um toque de sua varinha, o pergaminho em branco encheu-se de palavras.

— O horário de suas aulas. – disse, estendendo o pergaminho para Albus, que o pegou analisando-o brevemente. – Terá o fim de semana para preparar as suas aulas. – Dippet tirou mais alguns rolos de pergaminho de sua gaveta, estendendo-os também para Albus. – Esses são os planos de aula do antigo professor. Seria bom se os estudasse.

Albus aquiesceu com a cabeça quando pegou os pergaminhos, juntando-os todos sobre o colo. Dippet se levantou e contornou a mesa, caminhando para a porta. Albus levantou-se também, seguindo Dippet escada abaixo, os pergaminhos equilibrados sob o seu braço direito, a mala firmemente segura em sua mão esquerda.

— Vou mostrar os seus aposentos. – Dippet dizia quando passaram pela gárgula e caminharam até a escadaria de mármore, subindo-as. – Acho que já sabe onde é a Sala dos Professores e a Sala de Aula de Transfigurações. Também creio que conhece os horários de refeição, certo? – ele não esperou que Albus respondesse, e continuou falando. – O professor Binns é o meu subdiretor. Qualquer assunto mais urgente deve ser tratado com ele quando eu estiver ausente.

Ele apenas aquiescia com a cabeça a cada instrução de Dippet, não muito interessado. Já sabia bem quase tudo o que ele falava. Parecia que Dippet não se lembrava que Dumbledore havia estudado ali anteriormente e que não precisava ser apresentado à rotina do castelo.

Foi só quando chegaram ao sétimo andar que Dippet parou de falar, bem ao meio do corredor. Aquele lugar Albus precisava confessar que não conhecia. O diretor parou ao lado de uma tapeçaria, onde um leão dormia tranquilamente, balançando o seu rabo de um lado para o outro; um homem também estava adormecido, deitado sobre o lombo do animal. Dippet levantou a tapeçaria, revelando uma porta de madeira gasta.

— Seu quarto. – Dippet estendeu uma chave de cobre para Albus que teve que colocar a mala no chão para segurar a chave corretamente. – Vou deixá-lo sozinho para que se acomode. Qualquer importuno... Bem, sabe onde me encontrar. Pedirei a um elfo-doméstico que sirva o seu jantar aqui hoje.

— Obrigada, Diretor. Boa noite.

Dippet balançou a cabeça e afastou-se em direção à escadaria, as mãos atrás das costas. Albus esperou que ele desaparecesse para afastar a tapeçaria e destrancar a fechadura. As dobradiças rangeram quando ele empurrou a porta. O quarto estava às trevas e cheirava fortemente a perfume barato. Certamente do antigo morador do quarto recém desocupado. Ele empurrou sua mala com o pé para dentro e entrou no aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si, sendo envolto pelo breu.

Rapidamente, Albus tirou a varinha do bolso traseiro das calças e conjurou uma vela, fazendo-a flutuar bem no meio do quarto. Não foi preciso mais que isso para iluminar o pequeno cubículo. O quarto era realmente minúsculo. Havia uma cama encostada à uma parede sob uma pequena janela, uma mesa de cabeceira manca ao lado. O guarda-roupa, minúsculo, ficava grudado à mesinha manca. Do lado oposto ao da cama havia uma escrivaninha velha e meio comida por traças, encimada por uma prateleira onde certamente havia livros antes.

Albus perguntou-se como os antigos diretores de Gryffindor conseguiam viver tranquilamente ali. Ele colocou os pergaminhos que levava sob o braço sobre a escrivaninha e sentou-se na cama. Havia calombos e molas soltas por todo o colchão, podia sentir apenas de sentar nela. Certamente ele teria que fazer algumas reformas ali, apenas para o conforto dele.

Sentiu um pequeno movimento dentro do bolso interno de sua capa e quase deu um pulo. Havia se esquecido completamente. Colocou as mãos ali dentro e, delicadamente, retirou dali um pássaro minúsculo e amarrotado, que piava debilmente, quase inaudivelmente. Dumbledore deitou-se na cama, acomodando o pequeno pássaro sobre o peito, acariciando a cabeça pelada com gentileza.

— O que achou de nossa nova casa, Fawkes? – como que em resposta, Fawkes deu um pio um pouco mais alto e longo. Albus deu uma risadinha. – É, eu sei que não é muito grande. Mas vou tornar confortável para nós.

Deixando Fawkes sobre a mesa de cabeceira, Albus agitou a varinha levemente e sua mala veio flutuando suavemente até ele. Sentando-se, abriu o fecho e tirou de lá de dentro um enorme e pesado poleiro de latão. Agitou a varinha novamente e o poleiro voou até pousar pesadamente no vão que havia entre os pés da cama e a parede de pedras. Albus levantou-se, pegando Fawkes entre as mãos, e acomodou-a no poleiro. A pequena ave ajeitou-se, parecendo satisfeita por reconhecer o seu poleiro.

Albus admirou-a por alguns instantes, sorrindo suavemente. Então deu as costas para ela e bateu as mãos.

— Vamos começar a trabalhar!

Abrindo o guarda-roupa ele constatou o que já imaginava: este era ampliado magicamente por dentro. Mas cheirava ao mesmo perfume barato que o resto do quarto.

— Acho que vamos ter que dar um jeito nesse cheiro primeiro, não? – disse para Fawkes, mas ave parecia adormecida. Sem se importar se era ouvido ou não, Albus ergueu a varinha e, com um estalo, uma fumaça tênue e quase transparente começou a invadir o quarto até enchê-lo por completo. Outro estalo da varinha e a fumaça desaparecia gradativamente, deixando para trás um cheiro agradável de anis. – Bem melhor agora, hein?! – ele sorriu, respirando fundo. – Agora...

Apontou a varinha para sua mala e, depois, para o guarda-roupa aberto. Suas vestes, rapidamente, voaram para fora da mala, acomodando-se com perfeição nos cabides do guarda-roupa. Às roupas, seguiram-se os livros, que foram colocados alguns na prateleira sobre a escrivaninha, outros na própria escrivaninha e outros ainda a um canto no chão, visto que não havia mais espaço em outro lugar.

A janela sobre a cama ganhou cortinas novas para substituir as comidas por traças e o pequeno lustre no teto perdeu as teias de aranha. Albus também fez questão de consertar a perna manca do criado-mudo e desaparecer com as marcas que as traças deixaram na escrivaninha. Mais um toque de sua varinha e os calombos e molas soltas do colchão consertaram-se e uma fofa e confortável roupa de cama tomou lugar ali. Um tapete surgiu do nada no meio do aposento.

Por último, enfim, Albus fez com que a sua mala desaparecesse e olhou ao redor. Estava bem melhor do que quando ele chegara. Não colocara nenhum retrato nas paredes. Mas ele era realmente assim. Retratos traziam lembranças e lembranças traziam dor ao seu coração.

Albus sentou-se à cama e abriu a janela. O sol terminava de se por entre as montanhas no horizonte. Havia ganhado uma linda vista de sua janela em compensação à qualidade do quarto, tinha que reconhecer. Dobrando os braços no parapeito da janela, ele apoiou o queixo sobre eles e suspirou, sentindo a brisa morna do fim de tarde bagunçando muito de leve os fios finos de seus cabelos acaju.

Ele se lembrou do real motivo por ter aceitado lecionar em Hogwarts: _recomeçar_. E talvez por isso estivesse tão nervoso quando chegou. Recomeços eram incertos. Albus achava que, se voltasse para Hogwarts, ele conseguiria apagar de vez o passado doloroso de seu peito e ter uma vida nova. Ele estava de volta à Hogwarts. Porém...

Suspirou. Já fazia quase quarenta anos que ele havia sentido o mundo cair sobre a sua cabeça. Quatro décadas inteiras desde que aquela tragédia se abatera sobre Godric's Hollow. Por mais que ele quisesse esquecer, superar... Por mais que ele aparentasse ter passado por cima do ocorrido... Eram tudo aparências. Afinal, a vida não era feita de aparências?

Desviando os olhos do pôr-do-sol, Albus deitou a cabeça sobre os braços voltando a sentir aquela vontade que tinha há décadas: a de ter sua mãe por perto. _Cinqüenta e sete anos nas costas que você ainda age como um menino assustado, Dumbledore?,_ repreendeu-se em pensamento. Já era hora de deixar pensamentos como esse para trás. Afinal, agora ele era o Professor de Transfigurações da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E havia mais o que fazer do que lamentar suas perdas e dores.

Alguém bateu timidamente à porta. Albus secou uma lágrima que havia surgido furtivamente no canto de seu olho e levantou-se para pegar o seu jantar. O tempo para lamentações havia acabado. Era hora de recomeçar a sua vida...

* * *


End file.
